Versprechen
by sphinx01
Summary: In Lothlórien erkennt Sam die Bedeutung eines Versprechens und schöpft daraus neue Kraft.


Disclaimer: Nichts aus dem Herr der Ringe-Universum gehört mir, und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit.

**

* * *

**

**Versprechen**

_I will risk everything, I will fight, I will bleed  
I will lay down my life, if that's what you need  
Ev'ry second I live, that's the promise I make  
Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes._

Celine Dion  
"If That's What It Takes"

Sam erwachte mitten in der Nacht in der silbrigen Dunkelheit Lóriens.

Eine Weile lag er still da, starrte ins Dämmerdunkel und fragte sich, was ihn geweckt hatte. Er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, daß irgend etwas nicht in Ordnung war, aber er fand nicht heraus, was es war. Bis auf das sanfte Rauschen des Windes in den Baumkronen war alles ruhig. Nur wenn er genau hinhörte, konnten seine feinen Hobbitohren das leise Atmen seiner Gefährten hören.

Wahrscheinlich war es ein Traum gewesen, der ihn geweckt hatte. Oder die Tatsache, daß er inzwischen daran gewöhnt war, auch nachts so wachsam wie möglich zu sein.

Aber hier gab es ja keinen Grund dazu. Hier waren sie sicher, im Wald von Lothlórien, im Reich der Hohen Frau.

Er holte tief Atem, gähnte und schloß die Augen wieder. In den Blättern wisperte der Wind.

Sam war schon beinahe wieder eingeschlafen, als er plötzlich merkte, was nicht in Ordnung war.

Ein kalter Schreck durchfuhr ihn, und er setzte sich kerzengerade auf.

Auf seiner einen Seite lagen Merry und Pippin und atmeten ruhig und gleichmäßig.

Auf seiner anderen Seite war es still.

Frodos Atem fehlte.

Eine kalte Hand schien nach Sams Herz zu greifen. Er sprang auf und kroch zu der Ecke hinüber, wo Frodos Decken lagen. Hastig durchwühlte er den Stoff, halb in der Hoffnung, daß sein Herr sich vielleicht darunter verkrochen hätte.

Aber da war nichts.

Immerhin stellte Sam fest, daß die Decken noch warm waren, und das tröstete ihn ein wenig. Das bedeutete, Frodo konnte noch nicht lange fort und folglich auch noch nicht weit weg sein.

Stolpernd vor Hast kam er auf die Füße; er durfte keine Zeit verlieren.

Doch da, gerade als er lostraben wollte, sah er in einiger Entfernung Frodo eine der Treppen heraufkommen, die die vielen verschiedenen Ebenen und Stockwerke von Caras Galadhon miteinander verbanden.

Sam fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

"Herr Frodo!" Er rannte los, erleichtert, daß seinem Herrn nichts zugestoßen war, aber auf halbem Wege wurde er langsamer und blieb schließlich stehen.

"Herr Frodo?"

Frodo schien ihn nicht zu hören. Er hatte die Arme fest um den Leib geschlungen, so als sei ihm kalt, sein Gesicht war so weiß wie sein Hemd, und seine Schritte waren alles andere als sicher. Hätte er nicht die Augen offen gehabt, wäre Sam überzeugt gewesen, sein Herr schlafwandle.

Einen Augenblick zögerte er, dann näherte er sich vorsichtig.

"Herr Frodo?" wisperte er. "Alles in Ordnung?"

Er bekam keine Antwort. Frodo hatte die oberste Treppenstufe erreicht und war dort stehengeblieben. Seine Augen starrten blicklos ins Leere.

Sam hielt es nicht für klug, daß jemand, der so unsicher auf den Füßen war, so nahe an einem Treppenabsatz stand. Als er Frodos Arm ergriff und ihn sanft ein paar Schritte von den Stufen wegzog, spürte er, daß der Ältere zitterte.

"Ist dir kalt, Herr Frodo? Warte..."

Er rannte zu seinem Schlafplatz zurück und hob eine der Decken auf, die er um Frodos Schultern legte.

"Hier. Besser?"

Keine Antwort.

Allmählich wurde Sam unheimlich zumute. Konnte man auch mit offenen Augen schlafwandeln? Oder war Frodo krank?

Und dann sah er plötzlich, daß der Ring, den Frodo bis jetzt unterm Hemd getragen hatte, nun offen um seinen Hals lag.

Er fühlte, wie eine kalte Angst in ihm aufstieg.

Sei nicht blöd, Sam Gamdschie, schalt er sich selbst. Hier kommt nichts Böses hin, das hat Streicher doch gesagt. Also hör auf mit dem Blödsinn und kümmere dich lieber um ihn!

Er legte den Arm um Frodos Schultern, halb beschützend, halb wie um sich zu vergewissern, daß es auch wirklich Frodo Beutlin war, der da vor ihm stand.

"Komm, Herr Frodo, du erkältest dich noch", sagte er.

Frodo leistete nicht den geringsten Widerstand, als Sam ihn sanft in Richtung ihres Schlafplatzes schob. Er wehrte sich auch nicht, als Sam ihn an den Lagern ihrer übrigen Gefährten vorbeiführte, die immer noch fest schliefen, und ihn auf seine Decken hinunterzog. Seine blauen Augen schienen Dinge in weiter Ferne zu sehen.

Sam saß ihm gegenüber und war ratlos. Was sollte er machen? Frodo packen und kräftig schütteln? Aber vielleicht war es besser, wenn er von selbst aufwachte.

Und wenn er nicht aufwachte?

Sam griff nach Frodos Hand. Sie fühlte sich völlig kraftlos an in seiner, und kalt, so kalt wie damals auf der Wetterspitze, als das Messer des Nazgûl - Fürsten ihn beinahe getötet hätte.

Bei dem Gedanken fing Sam zu zittern an.

"Herr Frodo!" rief er verzweifelt, und es war ihm egal, ob er die anderen weckte. " Herr Frodo, sag' doch was, bitte!" Er umklammerte Frodos Hand so fest, als könne sie sich im nächsten Moment in Luft auflösen.

Und da, endlich, schien es, als ob ein Schleier von Frodos Augen gehoben würde. Er holte tief Atem und sah sich verwundert um, als sei er gerade aus einem Traum erwacht. Dann fiel sein Blick auf sein Gegenüber.

"Sam..." flüsterte er kaum hörbar. "Was ist passiert?"

Sam kamen die Tränen vor Erleichterung. "Du... du bist herumgegangen, Herr Frodo", antwortete er mit unsicherer Stimme. "Im Schlaf."

Frodo starrte ihn einen Moment verwirrt an, dann schweiften seine Augen ab.

"Geschlafwandelt..." wiederholte er tonlos. "Dann... habe ich geträumt?"

Für einen Augenblick schien er den Atem anzuhalten, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, so langsam, als koste ihn diese kleine Bewegung all seine Kraft.

"Nein", wisperte er, und in seiner Stimme war ein Anflug von Traurigkeit. "Nein, es war kein Traum."

Sam fiel nichts ein, was er darauf erwidern könnte, deshalb schwieg er. Frodos Blick wanderte in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren, und blieb dort hängen, so als suche er nach etwas. Oder nach Jemandem.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide. Sam saß ganz still und wartete geduldig.

"Was war denn los, Herr Frodo?" drängte er schließlich sanft, als sein Herr keine Anstalten machte, die Geschichte von sich aus zu erzählen. "Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht."

Frodo sah ihn mit einem Blick an, den Sam nicht deuten konnte; seltsam leer und wie von einem tiefen Schatten durchzogen.

"Ich wachte auf, als Frau Galadriel hier vorbeiging", sagte er leise. "Ich bin ihr gefolgt. Sie... sie hat..." Er brach ab, tat einen zitternden Atemzug und strich sich mit der freien Hand über die Augen, so als bereite die Erinnerung ihm Kopfschmerzen.

Sam dachte, es sei vielleicht das beste, wenn er nicht weiter fragte. Frau Galadriel konnte in ihrem Reich tun, was sie wollte, und ihre Angelegenheiten gingen ihn nichts an. Seine Sorge galt Frodo.

"Sag mir nur, ob alles in Ordnung ist", bat er leise.

Frodos Blick fiel auf ihre ineinander verschlungenen Finger. Sam fühlte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen kroch, aber er ließ nicht los, und Frodo machte ebenfalls keine Anstalten, die Hand wegzuziehen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war eine seltsame Mischung aus Angst und einer unbestimmten Sehnsucht, und seine Hände zitterten ein wenig.

"Es geht mir gut", sagte er endlich, so leise, als machten die Worte ihm Angst.

Sam hätte schon sehr dumm sein müssen, um nicht zu merken, daß sein Herr ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagte.

"Ganz sicher?" hakte er vorsichtig nach.  
Frodo nickte, aber sein Blick ging irgendwo in die Ferne. Sam fragte sich, was er in der silberdurchwirkten Dunkelheit wohl sehen mochte.

Nur um nicht einfach stumm und reglos dazusitzen, hob er die freie Hand und machte Anstalten, die Decke, die von Frodos Schultern gerutscht war, wieder zurechtzuziehen.

Frodos Hand schnellte nach oben und packte ihn am Handgelenk, mit solch erstaunlicher Kraft, daß Sam einen erschrockenen Laut ausstieß. Verblüfft starrte er den Älteren an.

Frodos Augen glichen mit einemmal denen eines gehetzten Tieres; er bebte wie unter einem Fieber. Als hätte die unbedachte Bewegung einen Damm gebrochen, sprudelten die Worte plötzlich hervor; so schnell, daß Sam ihnen kaum folgen konnte.

"Ich... ich hab Angst, Sam, ich weiß, was ich tun muß, aber ich hab solche Angst, und ich weiß nicht, wem ich trauen kann, Frau Galadriel sagt, der Ring würde die Gemeinschaft zerstören, und sie sagt, es ist das Schicksal der Ringträger, allein zu sein, aber ich bin kein Held, ich bin nicht mal ein Krieger, ich kann das unmöglich allein schaffen, aber ich will nicht, daß ihr alle für mich euer Leben riskiert, aber wenn ich nichts tue, dann werden wir alle sterben, und ich hab solche Angst, Sam, was soll ich tun, was soll ich tun?" Die letzten Worte waren nur noch ein tränenersticktes Flüstern.

Sam war nicht gut mit Worten, besonders nicht in Situationen wie dieser. Aber er hatte ein gutes Herz, und es tat ihm weh, seinen Herrn so verzweifelt zu sehen. Also tat er das einzige, was ihm einfiel. Er ließ Frodos Hand los und streckte ihm die Arme entgegen.

Er mußte den Älteren regelrecht auffangen, weil Frodo sich einfach nach vorn fallen ließ. Er zitterte so heftig, daß Sam ernsthaft fürchtete, er könnte sich dadurch verletzen. Schnell legte er beide Arme um die bebenden Schultern und drückte den anderen fest an sich.

"Scht, Herr Frodo", wisperte er verzweifelt, "Herr Frodo, nicht..."

Frodos Tränen waren heiß an seinem Hals. Er weinte fast lautlos, aber das machte es für Sam noch schlimmer, weil er fühlte, wie ihm angesichts dieser stillen Qual selbst die Tränen kamen. Seine Finger zitterten, als er sanft durch Frodos dunkle Locken strich.

"Scht, Herr Frodo, ist ja gut..." Mit der freien Hand griff er nach der Decke, zog sie fest um Frodos Schultern und streichelte tröstend über seinen Rücken. Er kam sich furchtbar unbeholfen vor, aber ihm fiel nichts ein, was er sonst tun könnte. Er fühlte das tonlose Schluchzen, das seinen Herrn schüttelte, und das Herz tat ihm weh vor Mitleid.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis das Zittern langsam nachließ und dann schließlich verebbte. Sam spürte, wie Frodo einen tiefen Atemzug tat, der wenige Augenblicke später als zittriges Seufzen gegen seinen Hals floß. Irgendwo in dem Gewirr aus dunklen Locken fand er Frodos Ohr und wisperte hinein:

"Wieder gut?"

Frodo nickte schwach. Seine Arme waren um Sams Mitte geschlungen, aber er machte keine Anstalten loszulassen, und Sam war damit recht einverstanden. Für den Augenblick war er es zufrieden, hier zu sitzen und das warme Bündel aus Decke und Locken in seinen Armen zu wiegen. In den Baumkronen über ihnen flüsterte der Wind.

Eine Weile rührte sich keiner von beiden, und Sam hatte Zeit, über das nachzudenken, was Frodo gesagt hatte. Es stimmte, die ganze Sache war ziemlich aussichtslos, sogar Gandalf hatte es gesagt. Und von allen Gefährten war Frodo am schlimmsten dran, weil er dieses gefährliche Ding tragen mußte. Und doch...

Vielleicht war es nur das den Hobbits angeborene sonnige Gemüt, aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte Sam sich nicht vorstellen, daß Gandalf und Elrond und all die Großen im Rat sie auf diese gefährliche Fahrt geschickt hätten, wenn nicht wenigstens ein bißchen Hoffnung für sie bestand.

Sein Mund suchte erneut Frodos Ohr.

"Wir schaffen das, Herr Frodo", flüsterte er. "Irgendwie schaffen wir das, wirst du sehen. Du bist nicht allein. Ich bin doch da, und Herr Merry und Herr Pippin und Streicher und die anderen alle. Wir sind doch alle mitgekommen, um dir zu helfen. Wir werden dieses gefährliche Ding so schnell wie möglich los, und dann gehen wir nach Hause, ins Auenland, und alles wird so wie früher, und irgendwann lachen wir über das alles hier, wirst du sehen, Herr Frodo. Alles wird gut..."

Frodo hob den Kopf und sah ihn aus tränennassen Augen an.

Sam hatte keine Ahnung, warum er so redete. Sie wußten beide, wie gering ihre Chancen waren. Aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, daß es jetzt richtig war, so etwas zu sagen.

Und Frodo schien ihn zu verstehen. Er nickte langsam.

"Ich weiß", flüsterte er. "Es ist nur... ich wünschte..."

"Was?"

Frodos Lippen zitterten. "Ich wünschte, Gandalf wäre hier."

Sam fiel keine andere Antwort ein als ihn erneut zu umarmen. Frodo legte den Kopf an seine Schulter, aber diesmal weinte er nicht sondern hielt sich nur an Sam fest als fürchte er, jemand könne kommen und sie auseinanderreißen. Wieder saßen sie lange Zeit da, diesmal in stiller Trauer um den verlorenen Gefährten.

Es war Sam, der sich als erster regte. Tatsächlich wäre er gern noch ein bißchen so sitzengeblieben, aber allmählich gewann der praktische Hobbitverstand wieder die Oberhand. Sie hatten morgen wieder einen langen Tag vor sich, und von ihnen allen brauchte Frodo den Schlaf am nötigsten.

"Wir... wir sollten noch ein bißchen schlafen, Herr Frodo", meinte er zögernd. "Ein paar Stunden wenigstens..."

Nur langsam ließ Frodo ihn los. Er setzte sich auf und fuhr sich mit zitternden Fingern durch die Haare.

"Ja", antwortete er mit einem tiefen Atemzug. "Du hast recht, wir... müssen morgen früh weiter."

Er trocknete sich das Gesicht mit dem Ärmel, während Sam vergeblich seine Taschen nach einem Taschentuch durchwühlte, und strich dann sein Hemd wieder einigermaßen glatt. Dabei streiften seine Finger den Ring, der an seiner Kette noch immer offen um seinen Hals lag.

Sam hielt den Atem an, als er sah, wie Frodos schöne Augen sich verdunkelten und seine Hand wie eingefroren über seinem Hals verharrte. Er wagte nicht, sich zu rühren, aber gleichzeitig spürte er, wie er sich spannte, bereit einzugreifen, falls es nötig sein sollte.

Langsam, ganz langsam, schloß sich Frodos Hand um die Kette, die den Ring hielt. Vorsichtig hob er sie an, darauf bedacht, den Ring nicht zu berühren. Das so harmlos aussehende Schmuckstück hing einen Moment in der Luft und pendelte sanft hin und her.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte Sam, eine kalte Stimme zu hören, die seinen Namen flüsterte.

Frodo ließ den Ring in seinen Kragen gleiten. Die Kette machte ein leises, klirrendes Geräusch, und schnell schloß er die beiden oberen Knöpfe darüber.

Sam atmete hörbar aus, genau in dem Moment, als Frodo die Hände sinken ließ und tief Luft holte. Sie sahen sich an.

Frodo lächelte, ein schwaches, zittriges Lächeln.

"Ab ins Bett mit uns", murmelte er.

Sam nickte stumm.

Der Mond stand schon tief am Himmel. Sam konnte ihn durch das Blätterdach sehen, als er Frodo unter die Decken half; ein Sichelmond, dünn und scharf, von einem frostverkündenden Nebel umgeben.

Frodo grub sich in das Bettzeug förmlich ein. "... kalt", murmelte er kaum hörbar. Sams Hand lag noch auf der Decke, deshalb konnte er fühlen, wie der andere zitterte.

"Soll ich die andere Decke holen, Herr Frodo?" fragte er besorgt.

Frodo schaute zu ihm auf und nickte stumm.

Sam stieg über Merry und Pippin hinweg und hob die zweite Decke von seinem verlassenen Schlafplatz auf. Dabei warf er einen kurzen Blick zurück und sah, daß Frodo die Augen halb geschlossen hatte, so als fehlte ihm die Kraft, sie länger offenzuhalten.

Schnell ging er zurück und breitete die Decke über seinem Herrn aus, dann kroch er selbst darunter und rollte sich neben Frodo zusammen. Erst jetzt, als ihm allmählich wärmer wurde, fiel ihm auf, wie kalt es tatsächlich war.

"Und du willst mir bestimmt nicht erzählen, was passiert ist?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Frodo öffnete die Augen, sah ihn einen Moment lang an und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Und dann, so leise, daß Sam sich vorbeugen mußte, um ihn zu hören, flüsterte er: "Es tut mir leid..."

Sam war überzeugt davon, daß sie beide sich besser gefühlt hätten, wenn Frodo ihm von seiner Begegnung mit der Elbenfürstin erzählen würde. Aber er kannte seinen Herrn zu gut, um ihn zu drängen.

"Das... das ist schon gut, Herr Frodo", murmelte er unsicher. "Du mußt ja nicht, wenn du nicht willst. Ich hab bloß gedacht..."

"Nein", unterbrach Frodo. "Das meine ich nicht. Es tut mir leid, daß ich dich da mit hineingezogen habe."

Sam starrte ihn an.

"Na ja", stotterte er endlich, " also, eigentlich war es ja Gandalf, der mich reingezogen hat... durch dein Wohnzimmerfenster, wenn du dich erinnerst, Herr Frodo..."

Einen Moment sah Frodo ihn verdutzt an. Und dann fing er plötzlich an zu lachen, so herzlich, daß Sam nicht anders konnte als mitlachen. Die Erinnerung war aber auch zu komisch.

Eine Bewegung ließ sie jäh verstummen.

Merry, der ihnen am nächsten lag, war durch das Gelächter aufgestört worden und regte sich. Sam hielt den Atem an und spürte, wie Frodo sich spannte.

Aber Merry drehte sich lediglich auf die andere Seite und war im nächsten Moment wieder fest eingeschlafen.

Sam atmete auf. In seiner Sorge um seinen Herrn hatte er beinahe vergessen, daß sie ja nicht allein waren. Er sah Frodo an, und der lächelte, ein warmes Lächeln diesmal.

"Ach, Sam", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. "Du bist ein echter Hobbit, dich kann wirklich nichts erschüttern. Wenn du da bist, kann man selbst an den dunkelsten und traurigsten Dingen noch etwas Gutes finden."

Er rückte ein wenig näher, so daß er einen Arm um Sams Taille legen konnte. Er zitterte immer noch, aber nicht mehr ganz so schlimm. Seine Nase paßte genau in die kleine Höhlung an Sams Hals, wo der Puls schlug.

"Trotzdem, es tut mir leid. Du hast das hier nicht verdient, keiner von euch."

Du auch nicht, dachte Sam.

"Und es tut mir leid, daß ich dich vorhin erschreckt habe", sagte Frodo. "Das wollte ich nicht."

Das war das Letzte, womit Sam gerechnet hatte. "Ach", log er tapfer, " das war doch nichts."

Er griff nach den Decken und stopfte sie um sie beide herum gut fest, damit keine kalte Luft eine Chance hatte, sich irgendwo durchzumogeln. So entstand ein warmes Nest, in dessen Mitte die Hobbits lagen.

Dann legte er beide Arme um Frodo. "Schlaf ein bißchen, Herr Frodo. Ist schon spät." Dabei warf er der Mondsichel einen mißmutigen Blick zu.

Frodo atmete tief und kuschelte sich zurecht.

"Sam...", murmelte er gähnend.

"Hm?"

"Danke..."

Sam fiel keine passende Antwort ein, aber Frodo schien auch keine zu erwarten. Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis sein ruhiges Atmen Sam verriet, daß er fest eingeschlafen war.

Es war wieder still in den Wäldern von Lothlórien.

Sam lag reglos unter den Decken, fühlte Frodos Herzschlag an seiner Brust, fühlte seinen Atem als kleinen, warmen Fleck an seinem Hals, und ein kaltes Zittern durchlief ihn.

Es war alles so schnell gegangen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm allmählich bewußt, wie gefährlich die Situation gewesen war. Frodo hätte die Treppe hinunterstürzen und sich den Hals brechen können. Oder er hätte sich irgendwo in diesen Wäldern verirren können.

Mit einemmal kamen Sam tausend schreckliche Dinge in den Sinn, die seinem Herrn hätten zustoßen können. Unwillkürlich legte er die Arme fester um Frodo, wie um zu verhindern, daß der andere verschwand.

Er glaubte keinen Augenblick daran, daß Frau Galadriel seinem Herrn irgend etwas Böses gewollt hatte. Aber fest stand, daß Frodo mit ihr gesprochen hatte, und irgend etwas mußte während dieses Gespräches passiert sein, daß ihn zutiefst erschreckt hatte. Und worüber sollte die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes mit dem Ringträger sprechen, wenn nicht über den Einen Ring?

Sam biß sich auf die Lippen, weil er merkte, wie seine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. Er hätte dort sein sollen. Er hätte bei Frodo sein und ihm beistehen müssen. Er wischte sich mit der freien Hand über die Augen und machte sich bittere Vorwürfe, daß er nicht besser auf seinen Herrn aufgepaßt hatte.

Das war doch schließlich seine Aufgabe. Deshalb war er auf diese Reise mitgekommen, um auf Frodo achtzugeben, damit er nicht ‚verlorenging', wie Gandalf es ausgedrückt hatte.

In der Nacht, in der sie sich wie Diebe aus Beutelsend fortschlichen und Sam in aller Eile ein paar Sachen in seinen Rucksack stopfte, hatte der Zauberer ihn beiseite genommen.

"Jemand muß sich um Frodo kümmern, bis ich zurück bin", sagte er und sah mit seinen stechenden Augen auf den Hobbit hinunter. "Am liebsten wäre es mir, wenn ich mit euch kommen könnte, aber ich habe wichtige Dinge zu erledigen, die nicht warten können."

Er warf einen raschen Blick über die Schulter in die Eingangshalle, wo Frodo gerade die letzten Kerzen löschte. Dann beugte er sich zu Sam hinunter und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Daß er dir nicht verloren geht, Samweis Gamdschie", sagte er eindringlich, mit warnendem Unterton. "Wenn ich zurückkomme und feststelle, daß Frodo auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wurde, dann ziehe ich dir die Ohren so lang, daß du sie überm Scheitel zusammenknoten kannst."

Obwohl Sam noch nie gesehen hatte, daß der Zauberer auch nur einer Fliege etwas zuleide tat, konnte man bei Gandalf nie ganz sicher sein, ob er seine Drohungen nicht vielleicht doch wahrmachte. Aber wenn er sich eines gewissen unguten Gefühls auch nicht erwehren konnte, war es nicht die Angst davor, als ein verzaubertes Etwas mit überlangen Ohren zu enden, die ihn dazu bewogen hatte, auf diese Fahrt mitzukommen.

Der Grund war Frodo, natürlich. Sam hatte Frodo viel zu gern um zuzulassen, daß sein Herr ganz allein, ohne Hilfe und Schutz auf diese gefährliche Reise ging. Die grausige Geschichte vom Dunklen Herrscher und seinem Ring noch in den Ohren, hatte Sam den Zauberer beim Wort genommen und Frodo nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen: weder zu Beginn ihrer Wanderung, als sie noch zu zweit waren, und auch später nicht, nachdem sie zu neunt von Bruchtal aufgebrochen waren.

Wo immer es ging, versuchte er, es für Frodo leichter zu machen. Jeden Morgen, wenn sie aufbrachen, packte er die Rucksäcke neu und nahm seinem Herrn so viel Gepäck ab wie möglich. Wenn sie rasteten, war Sam in der Regel fürs Kochen zuständig und achtete darauf, daß Frodo als erster seinen Anteil bekam - und ihn vor allen Dingen auch aß. Das war im Augenblick Sams größte Sorge, denn seiner Meinung nach aß Frodo viel zu wenig.

Wenn sie tagsüber Stunde um Stunde durchs Land trotteten, ging Sam neben seinem Herrn und redete und scherzte mit ihm über Kleinigkeiten, versuchte, ihn - und ein bißchen auch sich selbst - von der drohenden Gefahr abzulenken. Und nachts, wenn es kalt wurde, legten sie ihre Decken zusammen und schmiegten sich aneinander, um sich zu wärmen. Frodo fror so leicht, kein Wunder, dachte Sam, es war ja auch kaum etwas dran an ihm, was die Kälte abhalten konnte. Nicht selten kamen auch Merry und Pippin dazu, und dann schliefen sie alle zusammen in einem Bündel aus Wolldecken und verschlungenen Gliedmaßen. Aber immer lag Sam neben seinem Herrn, und manchmal lag er stundenlang wach und spitzte die Ohren, nur um Frodo atmen zu hören.

Der leise Schrei einer Eule durchbrach die Nacht. Allmählich merkte Sam, wie seine rechte Seite taub wurde. Mit einem Seufzer legte er die Arme ein wenig fester um Frodo und drehte sich, den anderen mitziehend, auf den Rücken. Frodo regte sich und machte ein unwilliges Geräusch, wachte aber nicht auf.

Etwas Hartes und seltsam Schweres wurde plötzlich gegen Sams Brust gedrückt, als Frodo auf seinem Oberkörper zu liegen kam. Im ersten Moment schien das Ding ein solches Gewicht zu haben, daß es den Atem aus ihm herauspreßte und er erschrocken nach Luft schnappte.

Der Ring war kalt, selbst durch zwei Lagen Stoff hindurch. Schaudernd dachte Sam an die unheimliche Stimme, mit der das Ding zu ihm gesprochen hatte. Hatte Frodo sie ebenfalls gehört? Was mochte die Stimme ihm erzählt haben?

Und dann kam ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke; ein Gedanke, der kälter war als der Ring und der ihn erstarren ließ.

‚Daß er dir nicht verlorengeht...'

Plötzlich sah Sam wieder Frodo vor sich, wie er am Treppenabsatz gestanden hatte. Diese seltsame Leere in seinen Augen, als hätte ein anderer, stärkerer Wille von ihm Besitz ergriffen - genau wie in Bree, als sie Aragorn getroffen hatten, und auch davor schon, als der schwarze Reiter zum ersten Mal aufgetaucht war. Selbst auf Boromir hatte der Ring diese Wirkung gehabt, obwohl er ihn nicht einmal berührt hatte.

Sam spürte, wie er zu zittern anfing. Die Luft um ihn herum schien sich zu einem dunklen Nebel zu verdichten, als er wie aus weiter Ferne die Stimme Aragorns hörte:

‚Er gleitet hinüber in die Schattenwelt... bald wird er ein Geist sein, genau wie sie...'

Eine schneidende Kälte erfaßte ihn, gemischt mit einer erstickenden Angst. Hatte der alte Zauberer das gemeint? Sollte Sam verhindern, daß Frodo an den Ring ‚ verlorenging'?

Der Gedanke war ihm noch nie gekommen, und das erste Gefühl, das er auslöste, war Verzweiflung.

Wie sollte er das tun?

Es war eine Sache, mit Frodo unter derselben Decke zu schlafen und über die schönen Zeiten im Auenland zu reden. Aber wie sollte Sam seinen Herrn vor den Einflüsterungen des Ringes bewahren? Was konnte er tun, um Frodo vor dieser hinterlistigen Stimme zu beschützen?

Wieder kamen ihm die Tränen. Er war nur ein kleiner Hobbit, ein einfacher Gärtner. Was konnte er ausrichten gegen eine Macht, vor der selbst die ganz Großen sich fürchteten? Noch nie hatte er sich so klein und hilflos gefühlt.

Etwas berührte sein Gesicht, und er zuckte heftig zusammen. Er war so tief in Gedanken versunken, daß er Frodo in seinen Armen beinahe vergessen hatte. Sachte, um ihn nicht zu wecken, strich er die dunkle Haarsträhne beiseite, die ihn an der Nase kitzelte.

Armer Herr Frodo, dachte er bei sich. Er hatte diese Aufgabe angenommen, obwohl er wußte, wie aussichtslos sie war. Und Frodo war auch nur ein kleiner Hobbit, dem nichts anderes übrigblieb, als das zu tun, was er tun konnte, und auf das Beste zu hoffen.

Und während er diesem Gedanken nachhing, fühlte er plötzlich, wie etwas in ihm erwachte. Etwas, das sich hart und unbiegsam anfühlte und von Tränen und Verzweiflung nichts wissen wollte.

Er hatte versprochen, auf Frodo aufzupassen, und dieses Versprechen würde er halten, auch wenn er nichts anderes tun konnte als das, was er die ganze Zeit schon tat: Frodo auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen, wo immer er auch hingehen würde. Wenn dies das Einzige war, was es für ihn zu tun gab, dann würde er es tun, und wenn dieser Dunkle Herrscher glaubte, daß er ihm so einfach seinen Herrn Frodo wegnehmen konnte, dann würde er erst mal an Sam Gamdschie vorbei müssen!

Frodo in seinen Armen wimmerte leise, und Sam bemerkte, daß er unwillkürlich die Hand zur Faust geballt und dabei die Finger in Frodos Seite gegraben hatte. Schnell löste er den Griff und strich sachte mit der Handfläche über die Stelle. Ein Glück nur, daß Herr Frodo einen so festen Schlaf hatte.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug vergrub er den Mund in Frodos Haaren und drückte ihn fest an sich.

"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Herr Frodo", murmelte er. "Dein Sam paßt auf dich auf. Ich laß nicht zu, daß dir jemand wehtut. Und wenn du nach Mordor gehst, dann geh ich mit, und irgendwie finden wir schon einen Weg, Herr Frodo, wirst du sehen. Ich laß nicht zu, daß dir was passiert. Ich hab's versprochen."

Und während er das sagte, merkte er, daß das seltsame Gewicht des Ringes, das auf seiner Brust lag, plötzlich verschwand, als hätte das Harte und Kalte in Sam dem Ding jede Kraft entzogen, so daß es für den Augenblick nichts anderes war als ein hübscher, aber harmloser Tand.

Und vielleicht hatte Frodo es auch gespürt, selbst im Schlaf. Er atmete auf einmal sehr viel leichter, so als sei eine große Anspannung aus seinem Körper gewichen.

Sam hielt ihn eng umschlungen und lauschte auf seine ruhigen Atemzüge. Er fühlte sich sehr stark und sehr wach, und ihm war angenehm warm, und das kam nicht von den vielen Decken. Er atmete tief, und ein kleines Lächeln ging über sein Gesicht, als er die Wange an Frodos Stirn legte.

Die ganze Nacht hindurch bewachte Sam den ruhigen Schlaf seines Herrn, bis im Osten ein schwaches Licht auftauchte und den Himmel zwischen den Bäumen grau färbte.

* * *

Dies ist die allererste Fanfiction-Geschichte, die ich je geschrieben habe, also seid gnädig ;-)

sphinx01


End file.
